Sibling Bonding
by inlovewithmyuniprofessor
Summary: Margot and Mason do some sibling bonding. warning: do not read if you will be disturbed by blood and "bonding" xxx


Mason/Margot

The sun shone down on Muskrat Farm creating warmth. The sun shone down on the two occupants of the field

The warmth of the sun wasn't the only source of warmth in the afternoon. Many different situations and different objects create heat.

A little while earlier

Mason Verger was leaning back on his hands with his head thrown back, the sun upon his face.

"Mason...Mason." Margot's voice bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Mason, our father wants to speak to you." Bitterness was in her voice.

"Go speak to him, he wants you."

Hmmm, wants, well Mason knew what he wanted.

His thoughts had left in a state. He wanted to be at camp, now, but he knew that wasn't possible.

The sun beating down upon him feel exquisite and the way its warmth flowed to his lower body...filling him slowly with his power.

The need began to overtake and masturbation didn't feel like it would be enough.

Margot.

The answer to all of the problems he was experiencing.

"Margot, come over here." Mason said. It was the first thing he had said all day, apart from a few moans that his earlier masturbating compelled him to make.

Margot hesitated before she stepped over to her brother and kneeling next to him.

"Margot, I would like you to do me a favour. Not much, don't worry." His silky deep voice intoned.

He motioned for her to come closer. He whispered in her ear, "You know what to do." Suddenly the warm day felt cold for her.

She was scared what would happen if she didn't do as he wanted. So she did as he wanted.

Slowly she lowered her body onto the grass. She could feel impatience radiating off him, so she decided it would be better for her if she quickened.

Just like Margot could feel his impatience, Mason could feel her nervousness; however he was too comfortable to move his hand from the ground to her head.

She unzipped his trousers and began to try to move them down. He lifted his hips as her hands touched his arousal.

She managed to pull his pants off (he went commando of course) and began to lower her mouth to his just freed, firmly standing penis.

Somewhere in his hazy mind he came up with the way he wanted this done. What Mason wants, he gets.

He sat up and grabbed Margot's head. He roughly forced her face on the sun warmed grass, her arse up in the air. She can feel the perfectly mown, damp grass against her cheek and it hurts. Hurts because of the force Mason is using. He however is too preoccupied.

He forces her pants down to her ankles, then her underwear. She stifles a sob.

"Now, now, Margot, before I go to daddy dearest I think that we should both have some sibling fun together, don't you?" His deep, radio presenter like voice purred. "Be a good girl and this won't hurt a bit, maybe you'll even find it fun."

He rubbed his impressive arousal against her bare behind and then lower to her entrance. A groan and sob caught and mixed in her throat. Margot's body of a 15 year old girl was trembling with a horrific solution of feelings.

A voice near her ear whispered "Now, I want you nice and wet and tight, don't worry sibling bonding is always lots of fun, Margot. I want to be able to smell your cunt."

She whimpered. He continued to speak dirty and rubbed his cock against her in time with his words. He held her against him with his hands on her hips.

"And I want you to scream and groan and moan so loud that you can't even hear your self think and then I want you to lick my come and your juice off my dick and make me hard again. Then I fuck you again and it just repeats and repeats."

"Mmm, just look how hard you've made me already."

His left hand slid round her front and grasped a breast under her shirt. He massaged it in time with his thrusting. His words were becoming less and less coherent.

All of a sudden he stopped and pulled back.

Margot shivered.

Both of his hands trailed softly to her clitoris and probed and rubbed and massaged. His fingers dipped into her.

She was just as wet as he wanted.

THIS IS NOT THE END. NEXT CHAPTER SOON… THANKS MY PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!


End file.
